


PENNY: Extinction Party

by silverstarstickers



Series: PENAY [1]
Category: ENA - Fandom, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mentions of alcohol, One F bomb, RWBY in ENA AU, Video Game AU, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverstarstickers/pseuds/silverstarstickers
Summary: Penny goes through hell and back to give Ruby something of utmost importance. As she travels, she is reunited with some of her other friends.THIS WAS 100% INSPIRED OFF OF EXTINCTION PARTY BY JOEL GIf you dont know what that is, just think of this fic as one big 2000's computer game
Series: PENAY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984937
Kudos: 6





	1. Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Ye, I'm obsessed with that animation...
> 
> Anyways this is just a RWBY take on it.  
> Penny: ENA  
> Officers: Guard  
> Tyrian:Merci  
> Jacques: Rubix  
> Ciel: Robert  
> Ruby: Moony  
> (PS. Lines have been changed :p )
> 
> If this reaches 4 kudos, I will make one for Temptation Stairwell

"Sal-u-tations, sir!" Penny greeted the man, that stood in front of the blue couch-shaped building. "May I please enter? There's some important information I wish to pass to Ruby Rose."

The guard took a good, long, hard look at Penny.

"Your peculiar physique is not up to our community standers. Present a blood sample at once."

Penny did not like that. "Oh, _I dont like that sentence so... But now, you going to shoot me or something? Cmon! Do it, do it! Ah-hahaha!" _Penny had a quick breakdown before quickly getting herself together.

"Good sir, your safety protocols are valid. However, you must see that this is very, very important. Very, very important! Very, very,very... utmost.

The guard took another good, hard look at Penny, judging every pixel.

"Very well. Safety protocol terminated. Shut up and go in peace."

"Why, thank you!"

And she was on her merry way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so i wanted to included pictures but I didn't want to post on tumblr, etc... so hence the following link. I recommend you open this on a computer or laptop (at very least an ipad). You can do your phone, but it'll lag. (Click the green flag, don't worry, it wont do anything bad)
> 
> https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/446478754


	2. Merci

The interior was more puzzling than the exterior. Inside was a labyrinth. Pink and green swirls left you dizzy as the dark blue flooring provided some stability.

The only exception, this wasnt Atlas at all.  
But Penny had more important issues to worry about. 

She continued down the dizzy hallway. To her suprise, she came across a dead end with a mounted mirror. Only, it didnt reflect her blue and yellow split body. It reflected nothing but a squiggle orange and blue pattern. She swallowed her questions, and took a left turn. She went down a bit until she was faced with two turns, a left turn to another dead end and mirror, and a right turn to continue. She took the right until she was faced with another turn and dead end. A mirror in front, a mirror to the right, and a hallway to the left with someone familiar. 

"Oh, finally! Someone who can tell me where Ruby is!" She thought.

She approached the man, who reminded her of someone who she's seen before.  
Wait,... Tyrian?

He was definitely Tyrian, but a bit off. He had sock puppets over his hands and a red beam which his arms rested on across his shoulders. He wore a white mask with a red open-mouth smile, and three red dots. His hair was down.

But most of all, this was a pixley computer-drawn version of Tyrian,  
\-- standing right in front of her! Was he okay? He was just standing there, like he didnt even see her.

So, she took a deep breath, removing all anger out of her body that he caused, and made the first move. 

"Salutations! Interesting meeting you here!"

It was hard to tell what was speaking, him, or his puppets.

"Jamkkan, PENNY? Eodi gani?"  
[Chut, PENNY? Long time yet no seeing me?] He asked, as animated as ever.

"Dangsin-eun yeogiiss-eul geolago saeng-gaghaji anhseubnida yeong-wonhi jabhigi jeon-ei sungan-eul tteonasibsio!"  
[You must certainly be on a special quest today!]

Penny ignored the language and asked her question, "Indeed! Could you direct me to the correct way to reach Ruby? There is something important I want to give her!"

"Mwo? Neo dabdabhae... geunyang domangchyeo geuligo yeogi jubyeon salamdeul-ui eotteon geosdo bad-adeul-iji maseyo!"  
[Ruby? Hm... well shes just a leap straight ahead and then a dance to the right!]

"Good!"

Of course, that's not really what he said. He couldn't actually say his piece. He just prayed that Penny understood.

She knew better than to question why it had to be like this.

And she was on her merry way.


	3. Rubix

Penny stepped through the portal. It felt like walking through JellO that's been out of the fridge for 4 minutes on a warm summer day.

She was taken to a room that was about 2/3 the size of an average school lunchroom. The walls were a crazy pastel phcyadelic pattern that she's never seen before. It was as if someone just threw up pastel colors onto the walls. The flooring was a khaki shade. Luckily for her, it was not a labyrinth again. However, she was accompanied by a puzzling puzzel and the weirdest figures nearby. They certainly weren't grimms or people. Perhaps some kind of animal?

Penny rushed to the puzzel. Once close, she took in its peculiar physique. There was a ball with red, yellow, lime green, green, and olive green patterns similar to a soccer ball attached (by pink and violet ribbons) to a pink, yellow, violet, turquoise and purple diamond.

Also looked computer genorated.

Penny said exactly what she was thinking, "Well, this is quite puzzling."

The ball turned over, somehow becoming a rubix cube with a face.

"Can't you simpletons lend me some privacy?"

Penny was a bit taken back,"Jacquess Shnee?"

"Fly away!"

Penny blinked a few times. "I'm not going to get an answer about Ruby, am I?" She thought." It's best to just leave."

"Very well."

And she was on her merry way.


	4. Robert

Penny went through the portal the lied behind Jacques. She was brought to the labyrinth and a left turn. She went down the hallway and past through green smoke (that felt too much like cold jello).

She was brought to another room, 2/3 the size of the previous room with a spinning green UFO.

But the thing that stole her attention first was the black humanoid grimms that were (possibly) perched on an odd shaped chair. There wasnt one, but five of them in between a portal mirror on each side. She would of came closer for a better look, but she knew better.

The UFO continued to spin near the other side of the room, blocking the next hallway. She approached it. It spun in a small circle around her and then, Ciel popped out of the top, dressed in blue with a blue sweatband around her forehead and glasses.

Her arms shot out in random patterns.

She leaned into Penny's face and spoke

"Oh? Wakai misu? Anata wa koko de nani o shite our no?"  
[Oh? Ruby I heard? Is that who we're off to see?] She asked, as animated as ever.

"O tomodachi no koto wa wasurete kudasai, koko de okotte iru koto wa amarini mo yo sugite shinjitsude wa arimasen."  
[Well to reach the rose, you will have to take the horrifyingly dizzy path behind me.] she said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Anata ga watashitachi no tsumi ni yotte daraku suru koto naku kono basho o saru koto o negatte imasu!  
[Maybe you shouldn't with an untrained mind like yours; you may die!] She exclaimed before disappearing in a flash of light.

Suddenly, dying did not seem too bad of an idea. " _Good._ "

Of course, that's not really what Ciel said. She couldn't actually say her piece. She just prayed that Penny understood.

She knew better than to question why it had to be like this. She headed down the path that Ciel formerly blocked.

Penny took a deep breath once she stood before the mirror portal. She was going to go through it, it was one of the last things she needed to do to reach Ruby, but this really was going to be dizzy. She might be feeling the effects for quite sometime. 

But that's a sacrifice shes willing to make.

She stepped through the portal, distracting her worried mind with the cool feeling.

She was on her merry way.


	5. T̢̢e̴̢̡̛̕͠͡͏m̧̢͜͠pt͏̷̸̧͝ą̕͘͢t̶i̧͠҉o̷̢̢͟͡͠n̵̨͜͏̸̕͞ ҉҉͠͏̸̧̛͘͝͡Sta̷̧̢̨͟͢͠i̴̴̵̴̛͘͟͞͞r̶͠w̴̵̨̨̛͞e̷̴҉̴̡̛ļ̨̛͟ļ̷̢̧̨͠͏̸̵̸

The effects were felt immediately. Was it from the feeling of the new green hallway, or how the wallpaterns swirl like her stomach? The floor was also a marvelous matching emrald green. 

"Well, the quicker I move, the faster I'm out."

She stepped down the green hallway, feeling like Qrow on a stressful night.   
There was nothing to hold on to, but the walls were still solid. Steps became dragging as she continued to feel more like Qrow with each passing second, as her feet grew heavier with each step. 

A tyrian purple hologram hand reached out, figuring her to come closer, urging her to continue. Her present for Ruby is important enough, she has to make this, she just has to. 

The green blurried out revealing light. She was out-- but was she outside? There was light, but was it sunshine? She felt emotionally fine-- but was she in Hell yet?

The sky was a lovely orange to yellow color, decorated with a few clouds. She stood on a yellow staircase leading up to the biggest, computer drawn, crystalated eye shes ever seen--

A yellow staircase!

Shes so close!

Penny would of ran up the stairs but she was still feeling the effects. She took a few quick steps before feeling overly dizzy and tipsy again. She could already feel her feet getting heavier again with every step. Soon her calfs and legs became too hard to lift. Can robots sweat?-- because it felt like it. As her legs continued to become heavier, she started to lose sense of everything else-- was she progressing or lagging? Ascending or descending? Was she even moving her legs, or was it her mind moving them for her, motivated solely by her goal? As she accened into the clouds, getting closer to the eye, her world became white as she lost her sense of directions. Maybe she was,

falling

_falling_

~~_falling_ ~~

**falling**

**f̧̭̭̣̘͍͔͇̜̣̝̪ͅ҉̵̢͏̶̸̸̧͞͝҉̷͞͏͢a̸̸̶̵̵̧̧̢̧͇̥͙͍̬̕͘͘͢͝͝ļ̷̯̰̦̘̲͚̫̥l̢̧̡̡̨̢̧̛̛̖͓̠͚̠̪̳̗̣͓̺̕͜͢͞͝͝͞͝͝i̧̧̯̠̰̭͍̟̗͇̭͇͓͉̭̟̟̖̲ͅ҉̨̕͟͜͝͡n͎͏͡͠͠͏̸̡̧̢̕̕̕͟͜g̶̷̢̫̺̗̘̰̹̰̻̣̲͟͝҉̴̷̴̢͠͝͞͡**

**_̴̴̜̕̕͞_ **

**A̻̖̦̗̥̼̫̻̥̗̼̥̹͏̷̕n̨̫̦͔̫͕̰͖͕͍̞̖̥̪̼͎̠͇͍̤҉̶̵̶̶̡͘͡͠͏d̢̛̦̤̥̼̜͖͢͝͞҉̷̶̶͡҉̸͞͡ ̴̧̛̦̦̲͚̘̗͓̩͟͟͝҉̨̨̧͠͝͞͝͏͘s̱͓̬̲̩͎͇̜̤̟̕͜͏̷̨̛͘҉̷͘h̴̶̶̵̢̧̨̞͓̣͚̩͙̟̻͘̕͘͢͜͜͡͠͏e̵̶̢̨̡̻̞̦̠̫̲̙̯͎̠̯̼̟̕̕͟͠͠͞͡͠͡ͅ ̷̸̳̭͜͡͝҉̸̷̶̕͞͞w̶̛̛̞̯҉̷̴̧̕͠͏̸̕a̰̱҉̵͜͟͡͏̶̛͡҉s̴̡͉̭̤̭̫̭̻͔̥̝͇͓̞͘͘͜͏̸̷̵̡̛͟҉҉ ̪҉̨͠҉o̴̝̼͕̰̫̙͖͕̯̗̮̗͈͓͜͜ņ̵̷̸̷̸̛̰̬͜͏̷ ̥̱̩̲̮̰͈҉h̩̗͈̹͕̹̻̖̭͕̞͉͔͓͓͎͖͘͞e̳̫̭̖͟ṛ̷̶̸̵̨̨͓͍̠͎̺͉̻̻͙͙̯͓͈̰̭͘͟͡͡͞ͅͅ҉̶͝ ̵̟̣͖̠̳̲̻̺̬̩̬͙͙͉͇̳̯̭̕͏̵͏̢̕͞҉͢m̵̷̧͈̟̬̮̠̼͖͔̙̥̣̳̫̙̥̩̕͢͢҉̸͘͏͏̴͜͢e̙̼̰͙̫͘r̸̵̗̱̙͓̼̻̤̙̦̜͈̮̳͏͟͟͡͠҉̡҉͏͞͠r̷̸̸͓̮̹̯̳͔̻̞̠̘̕̕͘͢͜͢͠y̶̸̵̧̠͓̣̟̞̞͕̬̖͟͟͢͟͞ͅ҉҉̴̵̵̕͟ ̭̲͎̯̮̣̺̳͚ͅ҉͏̴̶̷͠҉͘͜͟͠҉͟͟͞͞w̛͙͚̦̯̱̹͝͏̨̡a̢̫͕͔̤͖̗̣̦̩̥̼̯̥͟҉y̢̱͓̩̪ f̨̧̡̥͙̘̪̲͇̫̼̣̭̯̙͕̯̲̻͔̞͝͠ą̛̦̰̘̖̰̬̝̟̞̣͢͡l̨̹̯̜̙̲͉̠̬̻̦̮̞͚̦̩͎̮̜̯͠͏̶̡̧̢̕͘̕͢l̷̶̘͟͞e̸̡̩̩͟͜͏̴̴̨̢͞͝҉n̵͉͔͎͢͟͠͞͏̷̴̛͢͢͢͢͢͠͞**


	6. Moony

Her robotic eyes imedeantlly adjusted to the new pitch black setting. The ceiling was like a starry night sky and the floor had patterns like the moon

How high up is she?

Ruby's sweet voice greeted her imedeantlly, "Penny? Yay! It looks like the hunter became the hunted-- am I right?"

Penny was in no sober mood for her pal's riddles. **"** **What are y̸̧̧̠̦̲̙̦̗̫͙̲̮̭̝͍̫̥͍͈̥͉̟͘͢͟͠͏̵͘͝҉̴̷̛͘͢o͓͎̘͖̬̮̪̮̼͏̡̨̨҉̷̨͜u̮̝͏̧̨̢̛̕̕͜͟͢͢ ̵̡̖̰͙̝̰̹͉͚̙̼̘̗̹̪̠҉̵̵̴̵̸̛͘͘̕͟͝͠҉̛even saying, hehehe? Cant you say** **anything** **that makes sense?** **Ah-- like--** **ģ̶̶̼̗̝͚͔̳̩̝͈̩̰̫͜͞͏͟͜҉̵̴̕͘̕͢͡ȩ̶̛̩̘͓͈̺̕ę̸̵̴̶̸̷̶̡̘̜̗̼̣͉͘͢͞͡͡͝ͅz̴̵̛̦̰̠͉̣̱̭̠̦̺̦̟͚̼͜͡͝͝͝ ̸̻̩͍̼̲̺͎̤̹̦̖̞̣͓̻̫͜͏̸̵͘͏̷̶̛͏̴̶̛̕͟͡͠͏l̸̷̶̷̛̛̯͉̱͍̕̕̕͢͡͞͞͞͝͝͞͞o̶̴̶̷̶͎̖̕̕͢͜͠͠ͅu̴̷̵̷͙͔̤̻̺̹͍̺̦ͅ҉̷s̶̵̛̜͓̳̻̖̝̖͕͙̫͉̞̭̪̫̜͕̬͠ͅ҉̧̡͢͟͠҉̵̴͘͡͝e̫̘҉̴͟͏̴͢͢͏̡͝ ̧̱͖̫̼̻̺̪̱̳!** **Everything here** **is so weird."**

Ruby rolled her eyes. "*Sigh/groan*, did Qrow get you drunk, again?" 

Penny snapped out of it, "H- no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Penny cupped her hands and extended them towards Ruby. "I just came here to bring you a gift!"

Ruby looked into her hands, "Uh, Penny? Your hands are totally empty."

Penny giggled, "Look closer, my friend."

Ruby did, even squinted. Suddenly something caught her silver eye. "Wait! Is this--? No way!

"Wooooaaaaaahhhhhhhh, DUDE!! I'm the gift!"


	7. Now I know what's real, what's fake. Rather sleep than stay awake.

_**System Rebooting.....** _

My eyes fluttered open. The very first thing that greeted me was an elderly woman voice asking, "So how was your nap?"

I looked over to the voice and saw Maria.

Maria!  
"Oh I had the _strangest_ dream!" I exclaimed, "I had to gift Ruby something, though she didnt look like herself. She was a......moon(?).... _yeah, a moon!_ And I crossed this outdoor stairwell to this eye shaped building. But before that, I ran into Soleil, but she was in a different outfit and spoke another language. When I translated it, it translated to Japanese! And before that, I talked to Jaquess-- _but he was a rubix cube!_ He also was speaking English. And before that, I ran into this man who I could have sworn Ive seen before. He looked familiar and definitely sounded familiar. He had brown hair, sock puppet hands, a white theater mask, and a scorpion tail...."

Wait,I _have_ seen that before... in the... massacre.

I looked up and realize that I've been rambling. But not just that, my dad wiped a tear from his eye and started to cough. Maria was the first to break the silence, "You kids and your dreams. At least you're alright."

"Yeah... I guess. Wheres Ruby?"

"Dont worry about her. How do you feel?"

Me? How do I feel? Emotionally or physically?

"I....I dont like being blamed.....and-"

Winter came in without a warning, " _Sir_! Penny has been invited to a dinner party by Jacquess. Ironwood and I will be joining."

We blinked in shock as the room went silent. Me? Invited to a dinner party? Normally I would have been overjoyed, however, after what happened with the election party, I'm quite nervous to go. 

My dad broke the silence, "Penny, do you wish to go?"

I thought for a moment before speaking my mind, "Well, as long as Ironwood and Winter will be there, I dont mind going."

" _Let the games begin_." Maria muttered. I had a feeling that she would probably be rolling her eyes if she could.

"When does it start?" My dad asked.

Winter responded tightly, "In a hour and thirty minutes."

I sighed and left the beams after waving to my father and Maria. Whatever happens, I can handle. I have Winter and Ironwood to defend me, not to mention, they will probably do most of the talking anyways. I continued forward, keeping my eyes to the ground as my dream transferred from a distance memory to a forgotten mist.

And I was on my merry way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, I know. I finally wrote the last chapter. No worries, there *will be* a Temptation Stairwell fanfic.


End file.
